


An Eye for Sight

by glittertech



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canonical Character Death, Expression of Dissatisfaction with Canon Events, Gen, Late Night Writing, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertech/pseuds/glittertech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angrily written alternate ending to the 2014 Disney animated film Big Hero 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if any of the quotes (before the divergence) or details are wrong.

Hiro froze. His constantly whirring brain locked up for a moment and the world around him disappeared. 

“I want my daughter back.”

His fists balled up at his sides and tears welled up in his eyes, both without his permission. He stepped closer to the side of the building, a purpose in his steps that had his friends rushing up closer behind him. 

“You want your daughter back? Well, guess what Callaghan? I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!” Hiro was shaking, the tears pouring down his face. He made an angry gesture at the lack of ground in front of him. The professor hesitantly brought up a microbot platform to bring Hiro closer to him. 

“That's not my fault, child. Takashi got himself killed and you know it,” Callaghan said, almost sneering. Hiro lost it. 

“And he did it for you!” The boy's voice cracked and he was too angry to be embarrassed. 

Despite the five foot gap between him and the older man, he launched himself at Callaghan. He cleared it and grabbed onto the man's shoulder's, knocking him back. Callaghan was caught off guard and stumbled off of the microbot pillar he was on. As he fell back, he summoned up another pillar as quick as he could. They were close enough to the ground that Hiro felt no fear in ripping the mask off of Callaghan's face. They both hit the ground and Hiro tried his best not to be bothered by the dull ache of his left side slamming up against the suit. As Hiro stood, the professor eyed him warily. His grip wasn't quite strong enough to break the mask but he did crack it with all his strength. 

Callaghan coughed and spat on the ground. “Who do you think you are, kid?” he wheezed. Hiro tried in vain to wipe the tears off his face.

“An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, Callaghan. You didn't deserve what happened to your daughter. But how dare you talk about my brother that way.” He dropped the mask to the ground and stomped on it. The crunch satisfied him more than any other sound could. All the microbots rained down on them, making piles up to Hiro's knees and completely covering Callaghan. The boy couldn't help letting out a giggle as the old man fought his way out, looking harried and scared. He looked even more harried and scared as he saw the portal coming down at them. He scrambled to his feet and ran away as fast as he could. Hiro stood his ground and got his hair ruffled for his troubles. 

It landed up against a boulder of rubble but pointed away from Hiro and the rest of the team that had rushed up behind him. Someone urged him to run and leave. But Baymax, amid the roaring disaster around them, mere stated that there was human life detected inside the portal. Callaghan's face lit up and Hiro wanted to punch his teeth out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hiro and the pod came back, the tears were still freezing on his face. He covered his face as he clambered off, hoping they'd melt by the time anyone got close. He hid behind the pod, kneeling next to Baymax's fist and fighting hard to keep any more tears from falling. Hiro tugged the fist off of the pod as the group rushed up to him. Even though the portal has disengaged and fallen apart, Hiro could still hear the roaring in his ears. He approached Callaghan, who was getting up on his feet to go see his daughter. Hiro placed a hand lightly on the man's chest and looked past him instead of at him.  
“Now Baymax is gone too.” is what he meant to say, but he had no idea how it came out. He couldn't hear himself or what Callaghan said in return and it didn't matter.

Everything was over, but now they could all start again.


End file.
